beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercury Anubius 85XF
Mercury Anubis 85XF (also known as Anubius in the anime) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It could be obtained by winning the Bey Ta 1 machine or through a tournament from the WBBA. It is owned by Yuki Mizusawa, however, as of [[4D005|''Awakening! Anubius!]], Yuki owns a variant with a black and blue Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Anubis The Face Bolt depicts "Anubis". In Egyptian mythology, Anubis was the jackal-headed god of mummification and the afterlife. The design features the head of Anubis whilst printed onto a translucent blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Anubis *'Weight:' 2.86 grams Anubis is a translucent blue in colour with rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between the round sides. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap. Fusion Wheel: Mercury *'Weight:' 28.94 grams Mercury has a resemblance to the Vulcan Wheel, with two rounded sides and a medium-sized spike with a gap between each rounded side. Mercury has some Smash Attack, but is too light to deliver any powerful attacks. It is outclassed by Fusion Wheels such as Beat, Lightning, and Variares. The Wheel is coloured a metallic blue while the sides have silver highlights. The inner part of Mercury is coloured light blue. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3' Beast The Beast inside of Anubius is the jackal-headed Egyptian God of Mummification and the Afterlife, Anubis. Special Moves *'Brave Impact': Other Versions *'Mercury Anubis 85XF': Original (Blue and Silver Metal Wheel) *'Mercury Anubis 85XF': Brave Version (Red and Yellow Metal Wheel) *'''Mercury Anubis 85XF: '''Legend Version (Blue and Black Metal Wheel) Gallery Anubis Asembled.JPG|Mercury Anubis download.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF with pamphlet and Assembly Tool Mercury Anubis Parts.JPG|Mercury Anubis Parts, Stickers, instructions, etc. Anubis_SpecialEvition.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. (Red and Black) anubis_2.jpg Anubis.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. Promo T01500150 0150015010769837644.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) T01500150 0150015010769837646.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx fighting Mercury Anubis Anubius_Legend_Bey.jpg|Anubius' Legend Transformation Anubius_Unleashed.jpg|Anubius' Brave Impact Special Move Anubius_Recolour.jpg|Anubius' Legend Blader Recolor ANUBIUS.jpg|Anubis Anubius.PNG anubis.JPG|Anubis alongside Pegasis O0317050211108652278.png o0308034411108651547.png|Anubius with Yuki in the manga mcanu bey.jpg ANUBIUS2.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg DSC02977.JPG Anubis black ver.jpg|Mercury Anubis Black Legend ver. DSC02980.JPG Anubius.JPG Anubius 1.JPG Mercury Anubis Legend.ver.jpg Mercury Anubis Scan 1.jpg 128 17.jpg|Anubis, Fox, Lyra intercepting Fox and Kronos. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Mercury Wheel Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Saga